


To Russia With Love

by Vita_Orlando



Series: Ice Castle [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_Orlando/pseuds/Vita_Orlando
Summary: How that whole skate tying, kissing thing started





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lookiamnotcreative](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lookiamnotcreative).



> Inspired by the mykalovesbl's theory that it was all part of a plan.

Victor had been up early as usual, but had gone for a walk on the beach at dawn. He felt worried about the Rostelecom Cup. If Yuri was anxious on Victor’s behalf in China, how much worse would things be in Russia? There had to be a way to prepare for that environment and maybe head off another breakdown. Victor still had no idea how he should handle that kind of thing. He’d failed utterly before, and he wasn’t sure he could do better now.

Yuri was already at the rink when he arrived, leaning elegantly against barrier and reading something on his phone. Victor, despite all his trying, didn’t really understand the way Yuri felt about competitions. He was beautiful enough to bring the audience to their knees, but it was like he hardly realized that at all. It was Victor himself he skated for, and Victor had been very literally brought to his knees by Yuri’s loveliness over and over again. He smirked and wondered if anyone else was around. If he could get away with it, he’d kneel in front of Yuri right now and . . . no. Yuko was looking on from the other side of the rink.

Yuri looked up then, smiling warmly when he saw Victor. “What?” Yuri asked. “You’ve been acting worried lately.”

“I’m just thinking if you will be okay going to Russia with me.” Victor said.

“I’ve been worried about that, too,” Yuri said, “I panicked in China . . . “

“But then you were amazing. I want to flaunt you, too, you know. Fans of mine should appreciate you as much as I do.” Victor’s tone was playful now, and he looked Yuri up and down thoughtfully. “Maybe we should put on a bit of a show. I want all of Russia to really see you.”

“How exactly are you thinking. . .” Yuri sounded a little apprehensive.

“By behaving as your servant.” Victor chirped happily, reveling in the slight blush that colored Yuri’s cheeks. “Like this.” He took a knee and fixed the laces of Yuri’s skate. “Give me that imperious look you got when you told me to look at you before the short program in China. You’ve seduced me thoroughly. You’ve made me yours, and now you’re about to do it again. It’s only natural that I’d be on my knees for you in that situation, don’t you think, Master?”

Victor was glad for all the months they’d spent together before anything physical really happened between them. He’d learned to read Yuri’s expressions, his body language, incredibly well, better than he’d ever have done if he’d sated his desires early on. Yuri wasn’t terribly expressive, but Victor could tell he liked this. Judging by the way he was looking down at Victor right now, Yuri liked it a lot.

“Damn, boys.” Minako’s voice cut through the moment. “I was coming to see your practice, but instead I walked into a private kink party.” Her tone didn’t hold much reprimand, though.

“We’re practicing how I’m going to show all the fans at home my love for Yuri.” Victor said, rising to greet Minako. “He got nervous about his performance reflecting on me last time, so I thought we should set a tone right from the beginning.”

“That’s a tone alright.” She muttered, chuckling.

Yuri’s practice went well. They had worked on jumps together, mostly Victor taking Yuri through the finer points of a perfect quad flip until Victor gave in to his exhaustion and left the rink to watch Yuri go through his whole free program. Yuri landed every jump smoothly, if not quite flawlessly. Victor was very pleased.

After Yuri came off the ice and got settled on a bench with some water, Victor knelt gallantly and kissed Yuri’s skate. “That’s coming along beautifully.” With a wicked wink he added “Master.”

Yuri dropped a hand onto the top of Victor’s head in a tired caress and then, with a fearsomely determined expression, carded his fingers through Victor’s pale hair and gripped hard. He pushed Victor’s head up, and then forward just a little before shoving him away. It was enough to get his meaning across.

Victor was still kneeling there, pleasantly shocked, a few moments later when Yuri headed towards the locker room. “I’m going to shower.” He called back over his shoulder. “I don’t think anyone else will be around there for a while.”

“He looked pretty serious. You’d better go.” Minako smirked and shook her head.

Victor didn’t need to be told three times. He flipped her a charming farewell wave and strolled towards the locker room where Yuri had gone.


End file.
